legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trojan Horseshoe
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Green Monkeys |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Lucretia & Shawn Thompson |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Tomb of the Ancient Kings |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = III |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Helmet of Genghis Khan (Production/Completion Order) The Codebook of Mata Hari (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Pendant of Kamehameha (Production/Completion Order) The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte (Broadcast Order)}} The Trojan Horseshoe is the twelfth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the tenth episode to complete production and the fourth to air. One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Long ago, there was a huge fortress city with many towers, called Troy. It was destroyed because Paris, a prince of Troy, decided to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen. Unfortunately, Helen was already married to a Greek king who became so enraged he mounted an army to attack Troy. The Greeks fought the Trojans for ten years, but could not defeat them. So, the smartest Greek said: "Let's build a giant horse and put some warriors inside, leave it outside with a card that says 'No hard feelings', and then we'll pretend to sail away. They'll drag the horse into the city and during the night, the warriors will slip out and open the city gates, and our forces can get in and wreck the place," which is exactly what they did. The Silver Snakes are 12-year-old Bob Attuck and 14-year-old Jennifer. The Green Monkeys are 13-year-old Lucretia and 15-year-old Shawn. Tear Down Troy (Climbing Wall) The first game pitted Bob against Lucretia, and the challenge was to remove as many of the bricks atop the "walls of Troy" as possible in 60 seconds. The bricks had to be stuck to the player's helmet for the entire descent, but Bob accidentally knocked two bricks in a row off his helmet, meaning that they did not count any more. The result was that Bob only scored twice, but Lucretia scored three times since she never knocked any off her helmet. That meant that the Green Monkeys won the first Pendant of Life. Trojan Horse (Water Ramp) It was Jennifer versus Shawn in the second game, where the players had to push a mock-up of the Trojan Horse up a slope using their backs— the catch was that a constant stream of water would be trying to stop them. Both players were very evenly matched, but Jennifer eventually won by a nose, properly placing the horse over the source of the stream at the top— she was not allowed to use her hands for this part, even though later players were allowed to— with 27 seconds on the clock, a few seconds before Shawn. After the players slid back down, Kirk announced that the Silver Snakes managed to tie up the score at a half Pendant per team, so it was all up to the third game to decide the final outcome. Trojan Column (Pulley Pillar) The third Temple Game was not bad this time around, but it was actually very commonplace— it was the two-player pulley game, and as usual, the players had to take turns putting rings around a pole to rebuild a column of a Trojan building (suggesting that Troy eventually was reconstructed). This game can be unfair if the rope gets caught in the pulley and leaves both players stuck around the middle, but that actually was not an issue this time— neither side really had to deal with the rope being seriously caught, and neither was ever at a disadvantage in that regard. With four seconds left, Lucretia managed to place the last ring on the column for the Green Monkeys; Bob placed the last one for the Silver Snakes with two seconds on the clock, but since the Green Monkeys finished first, they won the full Pendant and would be taking 1½ Pendants of Life with them for the Temple Run. Lucretia started in the Cave of Sighs and then went into the Wall Climb. When the Throne Room door did not open, she opted for the Heart Room door, meeting the first Temple Guard in the Heart Room with 2:18 remaining. She then managed to progress from the Room of the Golden Idols into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where the second Temple Guard took her out with 1:55 left. Shawn steadily retraced Lucretia's steps, and while he missed the half pendant in the Room of the Golden Idols, he put the silver monkey together in a very respectable fourteen seconds, spun the wheel in the Pirate's Cove, climbed down into the Dungeon and literally smashed through the Stone Wall. Shawn grabbed the Trojan Horseshoe with 46 seconds to go, and on the way out, he passed the concealed third Temple Guard in the Spider's Lair— suggesting that they could have come up from the Room of the Golden Idols, if Lucretia had tried the door connecting the Heart Room and Throne Room. Not too long thereafter, Shawn made it out of the temple with the Horseshoe with ten seconds still on the clock. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: FashionBug **Steps of Knowledge: NBA Jam for SNES, Sega Genesis and Game Gear **Temple Games: Sports Works from Software Marketing Corporation *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: L.A. Looks Hair Gel **Steps of Knowledge: NBA Jam for SNES, Sega Genesis and Game Gear **Temple Games: Regent Sports Assortment The Trojan Horseshoe Part 1 The Trojan Horseshoe Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Layout III Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Half Pendants in the Treasury Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:Blue/Green/Purple/Silver